From DE 10 2006 016 842 A1 there is known a constant velocity universal joint wherein the ball cage is pretensioned by a supporting means relative to the outer joint part. A first embodiment thereof comprises supporting means in the form of a bowl-shaped cover which is attached to the ball cage and which is acted upon by the outer joint part. According to a second embodiment it is proposed that a journal is guided in the outer joint part so as to extend coaxially relative to its longitudinal axis and so as to be resiliently supported, which journal rests against the cover and acts on same.
DT 25 22 670 A proposes a similar constant velocity universal joint wherein the ball cage is supported relative to the outer joint part. For supporting and guiding the ball cage there is provided a dish-shaped element which is supported on a layer of plastics. The layer of plastics can be designed so as to be resilient relative to the clearance setting.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,883 there is also known a constant velocity universal joint. The ball cage comprises a spherical portion which is adapted to the spherical inner face of the joint base. Furthermore, the ball cage comprises a spring portion which is arranged between the inner joint part and the spherical inner face of the joint base. The spring portion applies an axial force to the inner joint part to compensate for production tolerances.
When the above-mentioned constant velocity universal joints are in the articulated condition, the geometric conditions can cause a change in the pretensioning force acting on the ball cage, which can lead to an undesirable increase in the drag moment.